What She Left Behind
by KJtheELMtree
Summary: Do not read if you haven't read Fire and Water yet! This follows Kate's kids, Amy and Matt. Dedicated to Rocketship Raven for being the first reviewer on Fire and Water. As you may have guessed, I'm a wee bit obsessed with the Repair Boy...
1. The Call

**A/N: So if you've read Fire and Water, here's the fic I wrote that to introduce you to. This follows Amy and Matt, Kate's kids. R&R GODSDAMMIT!**

**David: What, you aren't going to wisecrack or anything?**

**Beth: *lets out annoyed breath* David… What are you supposed to be doing right now?**

**David: Oh, right. David and Beth M, also known as KJtheELMtree, do not own Percy Jackson.**

**-The awesome one and the awesome one's evil twin**

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

Amy Valdez raced her brother across the lawn, her backpack slapping against her back, her binder swinging in its bag. Their father watched them go, standing in the doorway.

Today was, after all, their first day of eighth grade. One more year and they'd be in high school. Since it was picture day, Amy wore a blue and yellow dress that had hung in the closet for as long as she could remember. She had her hair back in a yellow hairband and wore blue socks and gray sandals. Her dad had gotten the sandals new, she thought. Unbeknownst to her, everything, even the socks, had belonged to her mother.

Behind her, their father watched as they ran to the bus stop. He reached up and wiped a tear from his eyes. Going back inside and shutting the door behind him, he took down a picture from the mantle, one of a smiling girl with brown hair and green eyes, looking down at the baby in her arms. "Kate," he murmured, tracing her face as tears splashed. "Oh, Kate, I wish you were still alive to see your kids growing up. Amy looks exactly like you now…"

He sat down on the floor, hugging the photo to his chest, as the memory came flooding back…

_It was the day after the war ended. The nine of them- Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Coach Hedge- were headed back to the States to stop the war between the Romans and the Greeks, and to tell them of their victory. Everyone was trying to be happy, but something kept dampening their spirits. _

_Kate. _

_She wasn't supposed to exist, wasn't supposed to be there. But Fate works in strange ways, and she had landed on the deck of the Argo II, eight months pregnant. She was cagey about her past, only telling them that she was a former street kid, and that she was from Houston, hence her last name. _

_It wasn't until a week later, after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, that she told them the truth: She was a daughter of Poseidon, and more than that, she was Percy's twin sister. Sally had given her up when they were three years old, and she had been on the street ever since. _

_She'd met Nico, and knew him better than anyone, even Hazel. _

_She was the one who told Percy he had a baby sister, once he was freed. _

_She was the one who nicknamed McKenna 'the little blowfish,' a name she would be called the rest of her life. _

_She loved her children more than anyone Leo knew, even his own mother. _

_And now here they were, having succeeded in everything- defeating Gaea, freeing Nico, saving the Athena Parthenos, closing the Doors of Death. But Kate had died to accomplish their big goal, and so they felt like… they had failed. No one back home knew about Kate, except Sally, and Paul, and Chiron. _

_Grief hung over the ship. The coach blew his nose all the time. Hazel and Piper and Frank missed meals that they spent crying. Percy withdrew, shutting himself up in his room for hours. Annabeth didn't bother cheering him up; she needed cheering up herself. Jason spent nearly all his time, it seemed, staring toward whatever came next. Even Festus was sad. Nico… well, Nico was taking it harder than anyone, except Leo. _

_As for Leo himself, it was hard to say. He worked himself harder than ever, and that was saying something. He thought that if he got lost in his work, the pain might lessen. _

_It never did. _

_He'd thought the second time would be easier. _

_It wasn't. _

_He'd sworn to himself that he would never love anyone again, for fear of losing them. _

_But he did, and he did. _

The phone ringing jarred him out. He picked up the line; it was Annabeth. "Hey, Leo," she began. "I just thought I should call…. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I can call back later."

Leo smiled. "You didn't interrupt anything. Just my memories."

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

**So that's chapter one… Hopefully it's not too angsty or anything!**

**So. You must review. You MUST.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**-Beth M**


	2. Imaginary

**Hey, here's chappie two. This is David, by the way. Beth FINALLY let me write something beyond part of a review, so here's the fruit of that exploit! ALL ME!**

**-David M**

**~linear break madonna~**

Amy jumped on the bus, said hi to the bus driver, and sat down in front of the heater- a benefit of being one of the first stops.

Her brother, Matt, sat two rows ahead, next to a redhead who introduced herself as Jenna Dare. Unlike her, Matt had a triple whammy of mental disorders: ADHD, autism, and dyslexia. All she had was ADHD.

Matt stared out the window at the clouds. Rain, of course. Three inches for them; maybe five over in New Jersey.

He frowned and pulled his hood up, disappearing into the darkness. For a moment he was floating, alone. But no- there was the seat's pressure on his back, fabric on his cheek, a slight thump beside him as Jenna fell asleep.

Some people said he was severely autistic, but he wasn't. He could still be- _don't go there, _his mind warned, and veered away from some barely-seen path- still be mainstreamed, couldn't he?

The storm wasn't part of Hurricane Judith, but was being pushed along ahead of her. Storms comforted him. They were familiar, predictable. He knew what they were going to do next, unlike with humans.

But this storm was different. It felt malevolent, somehow; a harbinger.

He fell asleep as the wind whispered his name.

~angel of rando**mness~**

**Hey, it's just a little short. Bet you thought Beth was the only poet in the family, didn't you? Ha!**

**Actually, I lied. I didn't do everything. Beth did spellcheck. **

**-David M**

**PS REVIEW**


	3. See You Again

When Amy and Matt got home, they found a cardboard box sitting on the floor of the living room. "Kate" was Sharpie'd on it.

Matt, having no qualms about looking through their dad's stuff, went straight to it and opened it.

Inside, on top, was a framed picture- one of nine kids and a man. There were two babies there as well, one sleeping in a stroller, one in the arms of a girl who looked like Amy. On the back, someone had written, "The family of the _Argo II_. Coach Hedge, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Kate Jackson, Amanda Jackson, Matthew Jackson."

Underneath sat a photo album labeled _The Giant War._ On the very first page was a picture of a huge ship sitting in a field. On another was a younger version of Aunt Piper and a younger version of Aunt Annabeth giving bunny ears to a statue, which was captioned, "Hey, just because it's the Athena Parthenos doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

Matt and Amy laughed at that.

There was their dad holding a wrench and grinning; Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth kissing; their dad with his arms around the girl from the framed picture; a man with goat hooves eating a tin can (the caption read "Coach and the Candid Camera"); a… dolphin? It said, "Frank messing with our heads."

There was a iguana on the ship's deck next to a set of Chinese Handcuffs; Aunt Hazel holding the same iguana and looking bemused; Aunt Piper, Dad, and Uncle Jason standing arm-in-arm; and finally a picture of the Amy look-alike holding both babies. According to the white space below it, it was of "Kate, Amy, and Matt. Mother, daughter, son."

"Oh my god!" Matt yelled. "This picture is of Mom!"

But Amy didn't hear him. She was too busy lifting out envelopes. "Look! Letters!"

Matt moved over to her side and looked at the first one, which was addressed to Percy. "Maybe it's Uncle Percy?"

Amy opened it. It had obviously been read many, many times.

_Dear Percy,_

_Little brother, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you grew up. Instead of us growing up together, I was on the street, trying to survive. _

_I don't want you to read this until after I die. I don't want you to cry for me. This is how you're going to remember me. I am- was- your twin sister, older by an hour. I went back and visited Mom a lot, especially when you and Gabe weren't around. One time you walked in on me and Mom having tea. Awkward…_

_I remember one time at your birthday party. Mom invited me, under the pretext of me having nowhere to stay that day. I watched you blow out the blue candles on your blue cake and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the kitchen and cried, because it was my birthday too, only no one could celebrate for me. I should've been blowing out candles with you, but I wasn't. The gods said I couldn't grow up with you, because of the effect I could have on the prophecy. _

_Our paths were never meant to cross, but Fate works in strange ways, and we met in a way that couldn't be undone. _

_I love you. I've loved you since we were little kids, I loved you when I was on the street, I loved you through all your exploits that I kept track of via Mom and the news, and I love you now. _

_I watched you through every big event. You are the light I follow, and I knew I'd see you again. I can hear the memories calling me back, because even if you've forgotten, I haven't. _

_Love, Kate._

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

**A/N: Ooh, the hook is dangling, isn't it? Sorry I skipped the entire day from where David left off…**

**Oh, hey, I just found this out today: The band Green Day (you know, 'Wake me up when September ends'?) used to live in my hometown! I was OBSESSED with 'September' when I was a little kid, and it turns out the band lived right here in my town! Freaking awesome! **

**-Beth M**


	4. My Immortal

Amy felt tears well in her eyes as she read the letter from her mother to her uncle. She put that aside and pulled out the envelope addressed to Leo.

_Dear Leo, _

_Baby, it's okay. You don't have to hurt. It's okay if you move on. I won't mind. Really. Amy and Matt will need a mom, and no, Annabeth and Hazel and Piper and Reyna don't count. _

_Freedom never comes easy, and that includes freedom from grief. Sometimes you'll hurt a lot, sometimes just a little. I know you've lost people before, and trust me, it doesn't get any easier the second time, or the third, or the fourth. _

_I guess what I really want to say is, thank you. Thank you for loving me when you didn't have to. Thank you for not asking questions when I jerked away from you and tried to fight when you were just hugging me so many times. Now you know why I did. _

_Thank you for all the moments we shared. Thank you for opening up a lot of possibilities for me, more than I could imagine. Thank you for helping my pain. Thank you for saying you would never let me die alone, because you see, that's the closest to a promise of forever I've ever gotten. _

_Please remember me for as long as you live- my laugh, my smile, the tears I never cried. Please tell Amy and Matt my story, the story of _us_, so they never have to wonder. I hope you always go for your dreams, and that you always remember: Friends are the angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly. You don't have to be called Angel, or have the last name Grace, to be my safety net. Thank you for saving me. _

_I love you through everything, even after death. And when I get to the other side of forever, I'll tell your mom that you love her. _

_Love, Kate_

The writing was blurred in places by tears. Amy and Matt were both crying. Matt finally turned to the rest of the pile. _Dear Angel, _said one addressed to Nico. There were others: Jason, Piper, even Coach Hedge- everyone who had ever mattered in their mother's life, it seemed like, even the ones who were dead, dead and gone.

Finally Matt found the one addressed to them, Amanda and Matthew. When it was unsealed and unfolded, a photo fell out of them, their father, and their mother. What shocked them was how young their parents were.

_Dear Matt, _

_Just looking at you, I can tell that you have autism. I hope you can experience the magic of Narnia or Terabithia, the freedom of Hogwarts, the magic of To Kill a Mockingbird- a different kind of magic, sure, but the most spellbinding of all. _

_There's one line at the end that I want you to think about: "Autumn again, and Boo's children needed him." Remember that Scout and Jem aren't Boo's actual children, and when you can understand that line, you'll understand one of the strangest parts of human interaction. _

_To you I leave my copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, a dream, a mystery, and this necklace. The dream is to write a novel; the mystery, a boy named Terrence Jakes. _

_I love you. _

_Mom_

Amy adjusted the paper and read her part aloud, her voice barely above a whisper.

_Dear Amy, _

_As I write this, you're sleeping next to me in the crib my Repair Boy built for you and your brother. _

_We're fighting a war. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I don't know for certain, but I'm not going to survive this. That's why I'm writing these letters. _

_And that brings me to something important. You're a seer, just like me, just like my mother. You're not like Rachel, the Oracle. You remember everything in the past- yours, at least- and some of the future._

_So here's what I'm leaving you: All ten of the 39 Clues books, a ring, and a bit of a clue to get you started on your own hunt. Yes, this has to do with the boy Matt needs to find; what, you'll find out. Here's the clue: Bennett (Ben) J. Sorg, 134 Fisher Road, Longview, Texas. _

_I love you, baby girl. _

_Mom_

_For both of you: _

_Find out what these names have in common: Ben Sorg. Willa Goodman. Car Bridgers. Eliza Tjomsland. Jen Trudeau. Terrence Jakes. Derek and Alex Johnson. Jonathan Caret. Tom Avalon. _

Water-born and fire-raised,

Children of sky with changing fate

Promise broken at the light

Falling, falling, forever night

Storm or fire, fire and ice,

As forgotten words come to life…

The thump on the stairs warned their father was coming. He appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

**A/N: Creepy, no? The prophecy, I mean… Sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING for FIVE DAYS, it's just that I've been preoccupied with tracking down an old friend, and I think I may have found him… So if Anthony Michael Glenn, or someone who knows him, is out there in Fanfiction-land, PLEASE shoot me a PM or leave a review! **

**Song of the chapter: "My Immortal," Evanescence**

**So, moving on to more pressing things: **

**ILOVEYOU (guest): THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I suppose I don't need to doubt my writing skills after all… And don't worry! I'll try to update often enough that you aren't left wondering if I've fallen off the face of the earth!**

**REVIEW PEEPS! NOW! OR I'LL SEND DAVID AFTER YOU WITH A HOT FRYING PAN!**

**David: Seriously. I will come after you. **

**Beth: Thanks for the moral support bro. **

**-Beth M (and her trusty assassin David) **

**David: Random thought… have you noticed that the first two syllables of 'assassin' are 'ass ass'?**


	5. First Breath After Coma

**A/N: Aaaand here's chapter five! Sorry I didn't update! At least it didn't take as long as chapter five of Heavens Fall!**

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

"_What are you doing?"_

"Nothing," Matt said evasively. "Just looking at some old stuff of Mom's."

"Well," Leo said, "what stuff were you looking at?" He wasn't angry; his carefully controlled face scared Amy.

Matt passed up the letter. Dad read it for the first time, silently reaching up to wipe away a tear.

He sat down on the floor next to them. 'This box," he began hesitantly, "belonged to your mother. After she died, she left it to me." He took a breath. "I guess… there's some things she'd have wanted me to tell you. For one thing, I'm not really your dad. For another, both of you, your mother, and I are all demigods."

"Demigods?" Matt queried. Amy was still stuck on him saying that he wasn't their dad.

"I hope you remember everything I've pounded into your heads about the Greek and Roman gods. They're still around and still having kids. I'm a son of Hephaestus. Percy and Kate are the children of Poseidon. Annabeth's a daughter of Athena. Hazel is the daughter of Pluto; Frank's a son of Mars. Jason and Thalia are blood siblings- the son and daughter of Zeus- except Jason's Roman, so we refer to his father as Jupiter. Nico is the son of Hades, which makes him Hazel's half-brother. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite. Reyna's Roman- daughter of Bellona."

"Planets," Matt said. He sat up. "They named the planets after the Roman gods. Venus was the goddess of love. Mars was the god of war. Jupiter's the king god, and Pluto's god of the Underworld." He grinned, getting excited at his observations. "And they named other space stuff after the gods too. Like Charon- I can't remember exactly, but wasn't he Pluto's right-hand man? That's why they named the moon that. Ceres, the dwarf planet, was- goddess of farming, right?"

Dad nodded. Amy seized the moment. "What do you mean, you're not our dad?"

He took a deep breath, which they recognized as the "Parental Confession Time" sigh. "Your mother was raped. She never really got over that mentally. But she loved you, more than I knew anyone could love anyone. Eight months later, she stumbled into my life, quite literally. We were in the middle of fighting a war at the time; I didn't know if I had room in my life for her. But less than a week later, I held her hand as she gave birth, and that cemented our relationship." He wiped a tear away. "She died when you were thirteen days old." Another deep breath. "As she died, she asked me to take care of you." Quietly: "And because I love her, I said yes."

He picked up her letter to the twins. "I don't know what she means by this, but I think you should get cracking on tracking down these people."

"Using the greatest tool ever invented: the Internet," Amy decided, grinning.

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

Two hours and a dozen searches later, they only had three names and addresses to go on, including Ben Sorg's.

"So who lives closest?" Amy asked, trying to figure out the maps they'd printed out.

"Spencer, Massachusetts," Matt spoke up. "We'll have to take a plane. Let's get going as soon as we can."

"Hang on, you should at least finish out the school week. I'll see if there's a plane for Boston on Saturday and Aunt Piper or Uncle Jason can drive you two out to Spencer." Dad dialed JFK airport and said, "Is there a flight to Boston on Saturday or Sunday?" He paused. "Sure, that works great. I'd like to reserve two seats on Saturday's flight for Amy and Matt Valdez. They'll be traveling unaccompanied- I'd love to go with them, but I don't have anyone to fill in for me at the shop." He paused again and recited his e-mail address.

After a while- five minutes, maybe, fifteen at most- he booted up the computer, logged on to his email account, and started printing. He handed Amy and Matt their tickets, telling them to keep them safe, and filled them in on what was happening that weekend.

Amy fought to keep the excitement building in her from spilling over and ran upstairs to pack.

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

The next two days were torture. It was all Amy could do to actually pay attention in class. Good thing it was right after summer break, or she would have gotten detention for sure.

Matt wasn't at all better. He slept right through first and second periods both days, waking up only for passing time. Jenna, the girl he'd met on the very first day, quickly became his best friend and fellow sleeping person during classes. She'd just moved to New York City to live with her aunt, since her mom and dad were traveling the world this year. According to her, "Aunt Rachel's cool. She lets me blare my music as loud as I want, will stay up watching the scariest horror movies with me and never get freaked out, and she never worries about me staying out late. Dad's kind of creeped out by her, but I have no idea why."

Amy's friends were two girls named Maria and Scout. All three of them got detention on Friday for passing notes in class, to be serving Monday. Amy grinned when the sentence was handed out, knowing she wouldn't be there on Monday.

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. This chapter is dedicated to the people in New York City who kept the Internet going during and after Hurricane Sandy. **

**I'm not sure if that's how you really book a flight. But don't worry, the action starts next chapter. **

**Song of the chapter: "First Breath after Coma," Explosions in the Sky. It's all instrumental- no lyrics- and ten minutes long, but it's still really amazing. **

**-Beth M**


	6. All that I Am

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. Seriously, I'm sorry. But here's the chapter, so everything's okay now. Right? **

**-Beth M**

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

Saturday came.

Leo went with them to the airport, walking them as far as the security checkpoint. When they were only a few people away from going through, he pulled Amy aside and told her, "You look after your brother, okay?" Amy nodded.

She knelt next to Matt and said, "You remember how to do this, right? Just watch what the other people do and what I do and you do the same thing."

Matt nodded.

Eventually they stepped up and put all their electronics and shoes and metal in a tray, stepped through a metal detector, and were done. Matt passed through with no incident, to Amy's relief.

Amy and Matt hugged their father good-bye and lugged their baggage over to the waiting area. They still had half an hour before the plane started boarding.

A woman sat down next to them. She had bright red hair and bright green eyes and looked kind of familiar.

"Hey," she said, grinning and being friendly. "Are you kids traveling alone?"

"Hey, you look like a girl I know," Matt said, cutting to the point. "Jenna Dare. Are you related?"

"Matt!" Amy elbowed him. "Yeah, we are. What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Dare. What about you?"

"Amy Valdez. It's short for Amanda, surprisingly."

Matt looked up from the electronic Rubik's Cube Dad got him a few years before. "I'm Matt."

Rachel nodded, then her expression changed to puzzlement. "Are you related to Percy Jackson? You just look like him…"

The twins exchanged glances. "Uh, yeah," Amy offered. "He's our uncle."

If anything, that made Rachel more confused. "Didn't know Percy had siblings… What the… oh, dur," she muttered to herself. "You're one of Annabeth's sibling's kids, aren't you?"

"No. Our dad- at least, we thought he was our dad- is Leo Valdez. Mom was Uncle Percy's sister; she died when we were really little, just a few weeks after we were born. Dad was her boyfriend, and he's not really our dad. They met when Mom was already pregnant with us, so we don't know who our real father is."

Rachel sat silently for a long time. "Ouch." She pointed at Matt quickly. "You're the one who wanted to know if I'm related to Jenna Dare, right? She's my niece."

Matt opened his mouth, but he was cut off by a flight attendant announcing that Flight 17 was now boarding families with small children, unaccompanied kids, and the elderly. Amy stood up and grabbed her bags. "That's us, Matt."

Matt was confused for a moment. "Oh. Right. See you," he said awkwardly to Rachel, unsure what to call her.

Rachel watched them push to the front in confusion, then pulled out her phone and hit the fifth number down on speed dial.

A woman picked up, with two kids screaming in the background. "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Rachel. Did you know that Percy has a sister?"

There was a pause on the other end. When Annabeth spoke again, she had tears in her voice. "Yeah. No one except Sally and Chiron knew she existed until the Giant War. Kate showed up out of nowhere one day, eight months pregnant. She and Leo liked each other from the start, and when Leo helped her give birth it became official. When she died, less than two weeks later, she asked Leo to take care of the twins. How did you find out about her?"

"I just met two kids who told me about the same story. Their names are Amy and Matt Valdez. I've got to go, the plane's boarding."

"Tell them I said hi. See you, Rachel."

"See you, Annabeth."

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

Amy and Matt sat down in 19B and 19C and spread out. Amy pulled out her iPod and tuned in, not bothering to share with Matt. Her favorite song pumped in- "All that I Am." "-voices loud and singing out a song nobody knows, but to her, it sounds like home," she sang.

Other passengers started boarding. The redhead they'd talked to earlier, Rachel Dare, pushed her way up the aisle and stopped next to them.

"Fancy meeting you here." Amy smiled and scooted in. Matt did the same.

Rachel pushed in and sat down in the window seat. "Looks like we're just going to miss the major part of the storm. Good thing, too. I've had enough of storms to last a lifetime."

Amy agreed.

The pilot's voice came on the intercom. "We are about to take off. Please turn off all electronics."

All three of them made sure they were unplugged and their phones were off.

Takeoff was easy, as was the plane ride. Both of them loved planes; they'd never had a bad experience. "Turbulence" was almost a foreign word.

Somewhere over Connecticut, though, they hit a storm. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Black, black clouds obscured the windows. Rain pelted the windows and turned into hail, big enough to leave cracks. The wind was so strong that one or two times it felt like it pushed the plane off course.

The pilot came on, sounding slightly panicked. "We will have to make an emergency landing in the next few minutes due to the severity of the storm. Please turn off and put away all electronic devices. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

The plane's steep descent made Amy want to throw up. The storm didn't let up for a second, only getting worse.

Finally they felt a _bump_ as the plane touched down in a field. According to the pilot, they were in a field near Haddam. "we will call for transportation for you. You will spend the night in town while the copilot and I search for a more optimal landing space. Our flight to Boston will continue in the morning at 7:00 a.m. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

Everyone disembarked. Rachel stuck with the twins, suggesting that they stay together that night. Amy agreed, shivering in the cold and wet. She asked Rachel for her phone and called her father. "Hey, Dad," she started when he picked up. "This huge storm blew in while we were in Connecticut and the pilot had to make an emergency landing. Everyone on board is staying in this town called Haddam overnight and then we'll get back onboard and go to Boston, if the storm's died down enough." She repeated her message to Uncle Jason, telling him to expect them at noon and she'd call them if they were earlier.

Uncle Jason said that was fine and then asked her, "Did you borrow a phone from Rachel Dare?" Startled, Amy said she had.

"You're in good hands with her. She's a friend of mine. Tell her hi for me, will you?"

Amy handed the phone back to Rachel. "Uncle Jason says he knows you. He says hi."

Rachel smiled. "Jason? Jason Grace? Cool."

Matt spoke up for the first time. "I hope that's going to be our ride."

A truck was trundling down the road for another load of passengers. The three of them pushed to the front and handed the man their baggage when he called for any kids left.

The truck was heated, thank God. The twins dried out in the backseat with another boy, Tom, while in the front seat Rachel and the driver, who introduced himself as Fareed, struck up a conversation.

"You'll be staying with my family tonight while the storm blows through," he said to the mirror. "Here we are! Home, sweet home!"

He pulled up to a brick colonial house, big enough for all of them. Matt leaned over to Amy. "So what do you think happens from here on out?"

Amy looked at the house. "I don't think there's going to be anything good waiting for us."

They walked in the front door.

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

**A/N: So, there's chapter six. I certainly hope it's as good as the others. Three guesses as to who Tom is…**

**Dedicated to Andrew Boivin, my cousin, who has a crazy sense of humor. **

**Song of the chapter: "All that I Am," Parachute**

**For all of you waiting on Heavens Fall: It's not my fault. Hope seriously need to get her butt in gear, that's all there is to it. **

**As always, REVIEW!**

**-Beth M**


	7. No Light, No Light

**A/N: First of all, I am not happy. There are only two reviews on this fic. Two. Seriously?**

**I am so sorry I dropped off the face of the earth a bit there. I was just taking a vacation at my legal residence in reality. **

**ANYHOW, no one's guessed who Tom is! At all! Don't worry, you'll find out this chapter or the next. One more thing: I'm going to be slowing down a lot on updating, since my life is about to get very, very hectic. **

**And now to the story. **

**Wow… this author's note is longer than one of my fics…**

**-Beth M**

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS~

Matt woke Amy up at four a.m., shining his flashlight in her face. "What?" Amy asked, instantly awake.

"Come and listen to this," he urged her.

They crept down the stairs to see Tom in the kitchen, talking on the house phone. "Yeah, there's been a delay, but at least this time it's not my fault. A storm blew in and the plane got grounded. It-" He paused. "What? Two kids of Zeus on board? No. I would've been able to tell."

Matt looked at his sister, eyes wide, and mouthed, _Demigods._

~the infinite line with never an end~

Tom hung the phone up with shaking hands. Not one, but two children of Zeus on the same plane as him.

He turned around to head back to bed only to see the other kids looking at him. "Hey," he said, nodding at them. He stopped himself from calling the girl Kate. She looked so much like his old mentor, she might as well have been her daughter.

~LINE BREAK OF AWESOMESS~

**I am so sorry that's so short, but I don't really feel like writing right now… But I finished my novel!**

**Dedicated to my wonderful older sister!**

**Song of the Chapter: "No Light, No Light," Florence + the Machine**

**-Beth M**


End file.
